Fiva (NBZP)
Fiva is a Toa of Fire in the New BZPRPG. An insane yet powerful bountyhunter, Fiva wanders around the island, taking up bounties for anyone who pays enough. He is played by BioBeast99 in the NBZPRPG. Appearance Fiva looks like a typical Toa of Fire. He stands at six and a half feet tall, wore his red Kanohi Matatu proudly on his face, and has a pack of kinds that lets him hold explosive fruits with minimal risk. He, owns Red, Orange, and silver armor that he switches out depending on his mission. Following the standard protocol for his mission Fiva switched out his mask, replacing it for a Kanohi Kualsi in order to be better prepared for his upcoming fight. After the battle with Feerok, Fiva gained a large scar around his eye, shaped in the form of a circle with points coming out of it. Personality and Nature Fiva is a Toa who it is hard to rely on, his emotions as free as the wind. He does what he wants, when he wants, where he wants. He can be relied on if money is on the line though, that is one thing about him that never changes. Powers and Abilities Elemental Powers Fiva has trained his elemental powers ever since he was a kid, being able to control fire better than most. He has mastred the element of fire, and now works on his swordsmanship/macemenship. Mask Powers Fiva is not all that impressive with his mask, only being able to use it so many times in a fight. When he had his Matatu he used it to help in his holding opponents still while he stabbed them to death, but found that tiring. With his Kualsi Fiva now can teleport at will arriving at any place in his line of sight that he wants too. He has not yet mastered this mask, and thus sometimes slips up and teleports to the wrong spot. Relationships Zyckel Fiva is constantly in physical and verbal fights with Zyckel over their differences. Once Fiva got a jar of ash and threw it at Zyckel, because Zyckel had just said that he didn't want his armor to get dirty. Despite their rivalry, the two respect each other's abilities. Shrakk Fiva and Shrakk's relationship can best be described as friends. Fiva first met Shrakk when Shrakk complimented on Fiva's abilities to mimic actual fights with fire during the Daedra vs Arete. This made Fiva immediately have a friendly disposure towards the Skakdi, even getting involved with the fight to help out Shrakk. Shrakk plays the peacemaker between Zyckel and Fiva, sometimes keeping the two from destroying eachother, though Fiva does get on Shrakk's nerves sometimes, so the relationship has bordered on murderous anger more than once, but it always gets resolved before Zyckel and Shrakk kill Fiva. Quotes *"No. I started this... And I'll finish it!" - Fiva right before killing Feerok off. *"I hate Fiva." - Zyckel's constantly voiced opinion of Fiva. *"Shut up Fiva!" Zyckel and Shrakk saying their most often muttered phrase. *"I have something called honor. I'm not sure if you've heard of it, but I don't kill unarmed foes. Usually." - Fiva showing an unusual care for his honor. Category:Toa (NBZP)